


feelings are fatal

by opalorphic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Crushes, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Texting, i have no plan for this story but that's usually a good thing, mostly funnies el oh el, not beta read we die like men, text fic, this is an attempt at angst but also i never take anything seriously, title is an mxmtoon song but i rarely listen to her tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalorphic/pseuds/opalorphic
Summary: killua kinnie: what do u dokillua kinnie: when u havekillua kinnie: likekillua kinnie: two crusheskillua kinnie: y’knowkillua kinnie: supposedlycolorblind fuck: ohcolorblind fuck: umcolorblind fuck: idk never happened to me beforecolorblind fuck: i guesscolorblind fuck: just choose?killua kinnie: thanks that helps a lot, bitch-Texts are sent but not all are meant to be seen. Dream's really in it now.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	feelings are fatal

**Author's Note:**

> note so you don't get confused:
> 
> sapnap: killua kinnie  
> george: colorblind fuck  
> dream: (to be revealed lol)

Dream stares at his phone for what seems to be the fifteenth time he’s picked it up consecutively. It’s early in the morning, but Dream can never seem to sleep. He picks at the scabs on his face as he scrolls through the text messages in the group chat he’s in with Sapnap and George. 

His eyes get wide when he sees the words, “Sapnap is typing…” at the bottom of his screen. 

**killua kinnie: @colorblind fuck hey dude can i talk to you?**

It takes five minutes for George to respond. 

**colorblind fuck: why did you name me this???**

**killua kinnie: nvm that  
killua kinnie: can u talk or not?**

**colorblind fuck: yeah just give me a min**

Dream’s eyebrows furrow at their small conversation. Why is Sapnap awake? And why did he want to talk to George? He debates on sending a message before he gets a beep on his phone. 

**killua kinnie: what do u do  
killua kinnie: when u have  
killua kinnie: like  
killua kinnie: two crushes  
killua kinnie: y’know  
killua kinnie: supposedly**

Dream blinks. What? Was he supposed to be seeing this right now? 

**colorblind fuck: oh  
colorblind fuck: um  
colorblind fuck: idk never happened to me before  
colorblind fuck: i guess  
colorblind fuck: just choose?**

**killua kinnie: thanks that helps a lot, bitch**

**colorblind fuck: well  
colorblind fuck: i guess… ask yourself who you like more  
colorblind fuck: and choose  
colorblind fuck: unless you want  
colorblind fuck: two girlfriends?**

George has always been thoughtful of those things, Dream thinks to himself as he shuffles in his sheets. He inches closer to the screen as Sapnap types out his response. 

**killua kinnie: never said it was me  
killua kinnie: but  
killua kinnie: what if u like them like  
killua kinnie: the same amount**

**colorblind fuck: wowwww  
colorblind fuck: you got two chicks?**

Dream chuckles at George’s answer. He could imagine him saying it; a snappy response on stream with a coy smile on his face. “Colorblind Fuck” was an accurate name, for sure. 

**killua kinnie: oh fuck you  
killua kinnie: this is just  
killua kinnie: a potential situation  
killua kinnie: ive just been thinking about it so**

He thinks he’s had enough of spying on their conversation, and almost taps on the text bar to reply, but he hears another beep. 

**killua kinnie: i never said they were girls**

Dream… doesn’t know how to respond to that. His thumb hovers over the text bar, but he sets his phone on the bed. 

**colorblind fuck: what?**

He sees Sapnap typing before stopping. The younger man repeats this process, typing, stop, typing, stop. Eventually, the message gets deleted, and Sapnap doesn’t reply for a whole ten minutes. 

**colorblind fuck: sapnap?  
colorblind fuck: hey i’m not judging you  
colorblind fuck: you know that.**

Dream swallows his saliva as he sees Sapnap typing again. He wants to jump in, but what would he say? That he turned his status invisible just to spy on their conversation in the group chat? Why were they talking in the group chat in the first place? 

**killua kinnie: i know  
killua kinnie: sorry  
killua kinnie: im gonna go back to bed  
killua kinnie: ill talk to u tmr**

George takes some time to answer, Dream notices. 

**colorblind fuck: ok <3**

Dream releases a deep breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. He was about to throw his phone to the side and go back to sleep, but another message popped up. 

**colorblind fuck: oh fuck  
colorblind fuck: sapnap  
colorblind fuck: we’ve been talking in the group chat  
colorblind fuck: dream can see this**

**killua kinnie: shit  
killua kinnie: just delete your messages  
killua kinnie: he shouldnt be awake rn  
**

****

****

****

****

Oh, shit. 

**colorblind fuck: you better pray he doesn’t have notifs on**

Oh, fuck. 

Dream shuts off his phone and stares at the ceiling. 

He’s really in it now. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that didn't suck that much??? hope u had fun reading this tho haha - might post another chapter soon if this gets a good response
> 
> comments/kudos appreciated!
> 
> twt @ opalorphic


End file.
